


Who Needs A Liver Anyway?

by ramsay_baggins



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hot husbands, Sam joined a book club, The Dynamos, hangovers, this was a lot of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramsay_baggins/pseuds/ramsay_baggins
Summary: The morning after a night before
Relationships: Sam Carmichael/Donna Sheridan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Who Needs A Liver Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingsyouburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/gifts).



> Ahhh requester I really hope you like this! I love Mamma Mia! too, such a fun feel good movie. This gave me the perfect opportunity to rewatch it.

Donna woke slowly, groaning and scrunching her eyes together, placing her palm over her face and dragging it downwards. She tried to sit up and found resistance. Pushing up with more effort she heard more groans from either side. Rosie and Tanya grumbled as they woke up beside her, looking equally as bad as she felt.

“Well that,” Tanya intoned dryly as she sat up, “Was a party.”

Donna smiled, “Oh it was indeed, I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck!”

Rosie rolled off the side of the bed, hitting the floor with a loud thunk, “Please just shoot me now,” came her muffled voice.

There was a quiet knock on the door and all three women winced.

“Who is it?” Donna called, trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably.

The door opened and Sam’s face poked around it, “Thought I might just check in and see if you’re all still alive?”

“Barely,” Tanya replied, pinching the bridge of her nose.

He pushed the door open with a leg and shuffled in holding a tray, “I brought you all breakfast, I thought you’d need it.”

Rosie popped her head up above the side of the bed, glasses askew, “Have I ever told you that you’re my favourite person?”

Sam smiled as he put the tray down on the bed beside Donna and leaned down to kiss her, “You smell like a distillery,” he said with amusement.

“I feel like someone squeezed my head through a shot glass,” she replied, massaging her temples.

“Yes,  _ you _ did,” Tanya said, reaching over between them to pick up a glass of orange juice.

Donna pushed her off laughing, “I seem to have distinct memories of you cheering me on.”   
“Oh she did, and so did Rosie. And you cheered  _ them _ on too,” Sam interjected, laughing.

“Traitor,” Donna grinned, reaching a hand out towards Sam who pulled her up and kissed her.

Rosie and Tanya made retching sounds, prompting a rude gesture from Donna even as she continued to kiss him.

“Mamma Mia, get a room you two!” Tanya said, rolling her eyes and batting at Donna’s arm.

Donna bent down to pick up a slice of bacon from the tray Sam had brought in and took a bite playfully, grabbing Sam’s hand and heading towards the door.

“Maybe we will,” she said, waggling her eyebrows.

“I like the sound of that!” he said, smiling and following her out of the room, Rosie and Tanya both calling “Ooooooo!” after them.

Donna stuffed the rest of the bacon into her mouth, sighing with pleasure as Sam closed the door behind them. He wound his arms around her waist and looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.

“It was cold sleeping by myself last night, I’m not used to it,” he said, a big fake sad pout on his face.

“It wasn’t exactly comfortable sleeping in a crumpled heap with the Dynamos,” she replied, allowing herself to be pulled close, kissing him deeply.

She pulled away suddenly, “You know, I really would love to, but I am very deeply hungover right now and I think I might need to throw up.”

“I thought that might be the answer,” Sam smiled at her, “It really was quite the night for you three, you don’t hold back when you get together.”   
“No, we don’t,” Donna’s eyes twinkled. “We are very well practiced in our mutual drunkenness.”

She shuffled off in the direction of the closest toilet, Sam waiting outside until she was done with the consequences of the night before.

After a while Rosie and Tanya exited the room, big sunglasses on, clutching the remainders of the glasses of orange juice. They headed towards the bar in the courtyard, gingerly picking their way across the tiles and avoiding the gaggle of people sitting in a circle in chairs under the sunshades that had been left out. Donna was already sitting at the bar watching the colourful discussion, Tanya and Rosie slipping into the barstools either side of her.

“Hair of the dog,” Tanya called out to the bartender, “And make it snappy.”

Rosie gently laid her head down on the tiles, “Ahh, nice and cool.”

“Took you both long enough,” Donna snipped, laughing.

“Oh you know Tanya, had to give those donkey testicles time to work,” Rosie said, still head down on the bar.

“Couldn’t do without them,” Tanya smirked, running the back of a finger across a cheekbone.

Sam, sitting in the circle of chairs they had walked past, caught their eye and gave a little wave in their direction. Tanya leant against the bar with her Bloody Mary clutched like a life jacket, “What  _ is _ he doing?” she asked, one eyebrow arched.

“Oh the local ladies set up a book group once a month and Sam ended up sitting in once when he’d read the book and, well, they never let him stop going. He quite enjoys it,” Donna replied with a smile. “I don’t think the ladies are too upset at getting a chance to fawn over him either.”

Rosie lifted her head and looked in the same direction as the other two women, “I’ll bet, captive eye candy!”

“Like he doesn’t enjoy it,” Donna laughed, the corners of her eyes crinkling with mirth. “And it’s very funny to watch the whole thing, one of the highlights of the month honestly! Sometimes there’s nothing sexier than all the other women on the island thinking your husband is as hot as you do,” she turned towards the bar, still giggling.

“Now  _ that _ is a truth told!” Tanya agreed, taking a big mouthful of her drink and smiling playfully.

Rosie gestured at the bartender, “I think I’ll have one of those hair of the dogs please, take the edge off.”

Donna looked side to side at them, “Oh go on then, me too!”

The three women clinked their glasses together, “To Donna and The Dynamos!” Donna called out, a huge smile across her face.

“And her hot husband!” Rosie added.

“I’ll drink to that,” Tanya grinned.

Donna laughed into her drink, “we really should do this more often.”

“Hmm, I’m not sure our livers would survive,” Rosie replied.

“Sounds perfect,” Tanya smiled.


End file.
